Vila
Vila (plural Vile), also known as Veela, Vilia, or Wilis, are a type of storm nymph native to eastern Europe and western Asia. They are feminine nymphs specializing in air and wind elements that may be ancient descendants of Sylphs. Vila Appearance Typically blond and beautiful, all Vila are feminine and appear mostly human; one could pass as a powerful human sorceress. They often have some ethereal aspects to them, however, giving away their inhuman nature: parts of them may be translucent (most can become fully corporeal on a whim, however), and their hair ever-flowing as though caught by a breeze even in the stillest cave. Light hits them like the sun touching a cloud. An ethereal cloak and gown are commonly worn, billowing in the wind. Personality Unlike most nymphs, Vila are usually quite friendly unless insulted or treated with disrespect, and unlike Sylphs and most sprites, they have a surprising ferocity not unlike the legendary Valkyrie. They are playful and friendly, and enjoy both dance and archery. Most do not shy from battle. Their personality is like the winds and storms of the sky: flighty, frivolous, and dangerous when angered, but they can usually be quickly appeased with sincere apologies and gifts. Among individual Vila, some are benevolent and kindly, while others are malevolent hunters who lure people into a dance of death. Others are neutral and benign. History Owing to the different interactions various cultures have had with these storm nymphs over thousands of years, there are numerous legends of the Vila and their powers, sometimes of a Vila who has been wronged or insulted, and sometimes of a Vila who is a steadfast ally to a hero. Some live in Alfheim among the fae and have very fairy-like tendencies, but there is little doubt they are native to our world (Gaia/Earth). Some legends say they are women who died as young maidens, though this is a misconception due to their air-element semi-corporeal form making them appear to be "ghostly." In such cases, they may have also been mistaken for a Rusalka, which is a far less friendly undead spirit. Food They enjoy light fare, such as fresh fruit and light treats, fluffy cakes and biscuits and breads. Interactions with Magical Society While far less populous than humans, Vila only disdain interaction with magekind if they have been treated poorly in the past or have a specific reason to avoid humans. Most magical societies treat them as "nonhuman," but hold respect for them as nature spirits of the storm, often fostering good relations with any Vila who live in their jurisdiction, but will seek to correct, control, or destroy any Vila who are causing trouble or harm to humans, however. Some Vila have been known to oath-bond with humans (both male and female) as a "blood sister," where the two magically swear loyalty to each other in a close and unbreakable friendship. Despite this, most Vila live in nature, often in mountain caves and high hilltops where they like to dance under the open sky. Some live as nomads, travelling among the storm clouds. Abilities With an inborn affinity for air and storm magics, Vila also often have powers of healing and to shapeshift (often as swans and falcons, but also as horses or even wolves). Some also have great skill in emotional enchantments, which they use like some Fae creatures to force people to dance endlessly until they collapse or die of exhaustion. All can fly and hover without effort, even in the strongest natural windstorms (but will still be impacted by magical knockbacks and magical winds). Suggested Combat Spells * Air attacks: Gust (1), Wind Blade (2), Skyshards (3), Lightning Strike (3), Lightning Bolt (4), Hurricane (5) * Cyclone (level 4 air control spell) * Healing spells, Cure Confusion, and Cure Poison * Shapeshift (animal) and Shapeshift (air elemental) * Blur (level 2 +AC spell) * Confusion (level 2), Entrancing Song (level 4) Part Vila Appearance Many with Vila blood appear fully human, and are extremely difficult to distinguish from a mage with an affinity for air magic. Food They may have a preference for light fare, such as fresh fruit and light treats, fluffy cakes and biscuits and breads. Otherwise, they have a normal human diet. Interactions with Magical Society It is thought that some magical families only have magic owing to a Vila ancestor, as most hybrid offspring born to a Vila are magical regardless of the father's own magical talent. In most cases, a part-Vila will be treated as any other human mage, though if their blood heritage is known, it is sometimes a source of discrimination by purebloods. Abilities While their powers can be as varied as any other human mage, most part-Vila have an affinity for air and storm magics, healing, and sometimes shape-shifting (often as swans and falcons, but also as horses or even wolves). Some also have great skill in emotional enchantments and telepology (mind magic). Suggested Combat Spells * Air attacks: Gust (1), Wind Blade (2), Skyshards (3), Lightning Strike (3), Lightning Bolt (4), Hurricane (5) * Cyclone (level 4 air control spell) * Healing spells, Cure Confusion, and Cure Poison * Shapeshift (animal) or Shapeshift (air elemental) * Blur (level 2 +AC spell) * Confusion (level 2), Entrancing Song (level 4) Category:Species